


Никто не уйдет обиженным

by Saindra



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Crossover, Drama, Dystopia, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ в мире "Сталкера". Дженсен - матерый сталкер, Джаред - зеленый новичок, пришедший в Зону ради любопытства. Джаред неугомонный, непослушный, сует нос, куда не надо. И ему очень нравится Дженсен. Дженсен же понимает, что Зона может быть беспощадна к беспечным путешественникам. Но что на самом деле привело Джареда в зону? Какое желание он хочет загадать знаменитому артефакту Зоны?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никто не уйдет обиженным

**Author's Note:**

> Это скорее не мир «Сталкера», а ближе к «Пикнику на обочине», вернее к «Сталкеру» Тарковского.

 

***

Дождь не прекращался ни на минуту. С одной стороны хорошо – размоет следы, завесит пеленой, сместит траектории пуль. Но мокнуть все равно отчаянно не хотелось.

Дженсен сидел и ждал клиента. Сталкер – охренительная профессия: вне закона, вне здравого смысла, вне реальности. И хорошо оплачиваемая. Всегда находятся мудаки, желающие пощекотать себе нервишки и вытащить пару сувениров из Зоны. Прошло уже много лет с момента появления территорий отчуждения на Земле. Изучено все вдоль и поперек, но Зона непостоянна как курс доллара в странах третьего мира. Всегда есть надежда откопать эдакое, за что корпорации отвалят приличную сумму. Дженсен сам притаскивал пару подобных находок и мог теперь безбедно жить до старости. Но Зона как суккуб: опьяняет, очаровывает, выпивает все мысли не о ней. Она не отпускает тех, кто приходит к ней, казалось бы, в гости. Она коварна. Туристический визит запросто может обернуться постоянным местом жительства. Так попал и Дженсен. Он пришел за заработком. Молодой, умный, отважный, желающий доказать всему миру, что он чего-то стоит. А Зона доказала ему, что он чего-то стоит только здесь.

Сейчас должен подойти клиент. Дженсен знал только его имя. Джаред Падалецки. Или Падалеки. Фиг их американизированных поляков знает, как они предпочитают читать свою фамилию. Двадцать четыре года пацану. Младше его, ненамного, но все равно пацан, если лезет в Зону. Дженсена предупредили, что парню не нужны находки, юный дебил – адреналинщик. Идет испытать сам себя. Впрочем, как когда-то и сам Дженсен.

В баре становилось все больше людей, и следить за входной дверью становилось все сложнее. Поэтому Дженсен даже немного опешил, когда рядом с ним на диванчик плюхнулось долговязое тело.

\- Привет! Я – Джаред.

Дженсен внимательно осмотрел парня. Здоровый, черт. Если что-то случится – тащить на себе будет проблемой. Тот дал себя спокойно осмотреть, даже немного выставился, откинувшись на спинку дивана. Дженсен внутренне психанул. Вот повезло, так повезло. Он Майку еще этого клиента припомнит. Он же невменяемый. Лыбится, трясет своими лохмами, не соображает, куда лезет и зачем. Экстрима ему захотелось. Слава богу, не тюфяк, мышцы в наличии имеются, но не факт, что мили через две не завоет: «Мамочка, хочу домой, устал, везите меня, тащите».

Дженсен отставил стакан:

\- Аванс принес?

На стол плюхнулся увесистый конверт. Точно дебил. Понятно, что в «Приюте» все свои, но сюда может занести и пограничников. Это вообще сталкерский бар, название даже в тему - «Приют странников», но таблички «Посторонним вход воспрещен» Дженсен тут отродясь не наблюдал.

Стараясь не сорваться и не наорать на парня, Дженсен быстро спрятал конверт. Пересчитать всегда успеет. Поднялся и быстро произнес:

\- Через два часа. У пятой заставы.

И не потрудившись объяснить, где искать, вышел на улицу. Захочет – найдет, наверняка, прошерстил все известные факты о Зоне, разберется и с заставами.

 

Господи, за что? Этот лохматый урод так и приперся в джинсах. Причем, судя по лейбле и покрою, весьма недешевых. Он бы еще галстук напялил, хотя пижонский черный шарф в тонкую серую полоску, навернутый вокруг длинной шеи с успехом заменял так недостающий Дженсену галстук. Удавить, чтобы не мучился, можно и шарфом.

Дженсен с наслаждением заставил попрыгать его на месте для проверки, чтобы нигде ничего не громыхало. На удивление, пацан упаковался грамотно, хотя фиг его знает, что у него в рюкзаке. Парень опередил его вопрос:

\- Вода, пайки, носки, нож, сухой спирт, спички, футболка, бумажные полотенца, аптечка. Что-то лишнее?

Дженсен только уточнил:

\- Взвешивал?

\- Нет, но навскидку около десяти фунтов. Дотащу.

\- Ладно, - Дженсен проверил свою экипировку и начал инструктаж. – Сейчас обходим заставу с северной стороны. В ограждениях есть дыры, но их периодически латают. Поэтому если через двадцать-тридцать футов не находим лаз, придется повозиться с проволокой. Будут стрелять, но постарайся не обращать внимание. Это для проформы, тем более прожектор туда не добивает, а в темноте хрен они попадут. А вот когда будем возвращаться – тут уже бойся. Вернувшихся стреляют на поражение. Погранцам мутанты ни к чему.

Парень уставился на него:

\- Мутанты?

Дженсен качнул головой:

\- А ты думал, что мутировать можно только в утробе матери? В Зоне можно все что угодно подцепить. Вот и не рискуют.

Веселости поубавилось, вот и хорошо. Посмотрим, насколько его хватит на относительно безопасной территории.

 

Темно, хоть глаз выколи. Но Дженсен принципиально не пользовался приборами ночного видения. Тем более, что пятую заставу он знал как свою ладонь. Сзади удивительно бесшумно для мальчика-мажора шел Джаред. Дженсен вспомнил, что он так и не спросил, как правильно читается его фамилия. Впрочем, без разницы – Пижон, и хватит. Ему с ним не жить и не спать. Хотя для последнего фамилия уж точно не нужна. А так ничего парнишка, хорош и мордахой и телом. Разложить и выебать, но не сейчас. Не хватало еще об этом думать – Дженсену с Пижоном почти двое суток быть вместе, так и вляпаться можно. Да и с женщинами проще, законнее что ли. Сталкеры – мужская компания, и даже если кто-то дрочит не в одиночку, на всеобщее обозрение это не выносится, а вот потрандеть о бабах в «Приюте» или сунуть в рот безотказной Кэти, не вставая из-за столика, всегда можно. И Дженсен молчал, да и не попадались в его вкусе парни. С клиентурой не побалуешься, правда, его в большей степени от них воротило. Запах, мерзкий запах страха, чем-то сходный с аммиачным запахом мочи. Они все такие: хотят и трясутся. И воют, когда Зона только немного их прижимает. А всех, кого Зона может нагнуть, Дженсен нагибать не намерен. Посмотрим, как Пижон себя поведет.

 

Лаз они нашли довольно быстро. Земля была немного подкопана. Скорее всего, Толстяк ходил. У него вечно пузо застревает. Хотя Дженсен видел однажды, как сталкер голым по пояс выжимал на спор железнодорожные болванки. Под слоем жира и отвисшим животом оказалась гора мышц. Но когда болванки после сотого толчка полетели на землю, перед толпой опять стоял несуразный мужичок и хитро зыркал заплывшими глазенками, мысленно подсчитывая выигрыш.

Дженсен протолкнул Пижона в лаз и прошипел:

\- Ползи, пока не скажу «Стоп», - и полез следом.

Парень послушно воткнулся в грязь и протиснулся под проволокой. Пограничники не заставили себя ждать. Столб света метнулся по небу, сухо защелкала автоматная очередь. Дженсен внимательно следил за мечущимся белым кругом прожектора. Расчет оказался верным – они не попали в зону осмотра. Пижон полз, не поднимая головы, и когда рядом о камень щелкнула, выбивая искры, пуля, он даже не вздрогнул. Дженсену подумалось, а не принял ли парень чего-нибудь для храбрости? Алкоголь и трава исключаются - запаха не слышно. Транки или кокс, скорее всего. Когда автоматные очереди утихли, и они отползли на приличное расстояние, Дженсен зашипел:

\- Стоп.

Пижон замер, но головы не поднял, и Дженсен подполз поближе и рванул его за плечо, переворачивая на спину. Парень отреагировал вполне закономерно – сгруппировался и откатился в сторону. Черт, это уже начинало настораживать. Несмотря на мажорный вид, у парня явно есть подготовка. Дженсен включил синий фонарик:

\- Сюда, я сказал.

Пижон подобрался поближе. Дженсен ухватил его за подбородок и просветил в глаза. Зрачки сузились, все в норме. Парень облизнул губы:

\- Хорош, да?

Блядина чертова. Хорош, хорош. Даже вымазанный в грязи. Встать не встало, но дернуло внутри, и Дженсен отпустил Пижона:

\- Прости, показалось…

Тот понимающе кивнул:

\- Подумал, что я обдолбался для храбрости?

Дженсен спрятал фонарик за пояс:

\- Я много чего подумал, - и встал, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя хоть немного земли. Абсолютно бессмысленное занятие, и рядом раздалось насмешливое:

\- Ну-ну…

 

Они шли уже два часа. Пижон не ныл, но периодически вздыхал и пытался заговорить. Дженсен затыкал его быстро, и пускал впереди себя, когда ему казалось, что опасность затаилась где-то сзади.

Глухая ночь выматывала, заставляла дергаться на каждый шорох. Иногда их путь освещали разряды молний между крышами полуразвалившися домов, но останавливаться было нельзя. Дженсен вел Пижона в схрон, в надежде на то, что сука Зона не завалила его вместе с содержимым. Вскоре они подошли к водонапорной башне, и Дженсен облегченно вздохнул. Дверь в подвальное помещение рядом с башней чуть-чуть перекосило, ржавые петли не блестели, с виду все по-старому. Он сбросил рюкзак, достал из него маленький бумеранг. Белый пластик прошелестел над крышей и вернулся в руку. Воздушных аномалий нет, и Дженсен дернул дверь на себя. Но заходить еще рано, нужно проверить каждый дюйм. Для начала вниз по ступеням запрыгал брошенный Дженсеном мелкий гравий, потом каждый угол коридора тщательно просвечен и осмотрен.

\- Спускаемся.

Схроном пользовался не только Дженсен, и по старому обычаю, взятому у таежников и полярников, каждый, кто останавливался здесь, оставлял часть пайка и медикаменты. Дженсен нашел старую керосинку и бензин, взял с полки соль. Надо сюда потом наведаться, заложить пару канистр. Пижон светил фонарем и наблюдал, как сталкер смешивает соль и бензин и заправляет лампу. Когда Дженсен чиркнул спичкой, парень невольно отшатнулся. Дженсен буркнул:

\- Не бойся, не рванет, - поставил лампу на старый канцелярский стол, неизвестно какими судьбами попавший в схрон. – У нас четыре часа. В шесть выдвигаемся. Советую поспать.

Пижон сбросил рюкзак на пол и начал возиться со скатками матрасов в углу. Интересно, он заснуть то сможет? Дженсену захотелось выпить. Даже во рту появился привкус виски, горького кукурузного пойла, по десятке за бутылку, который можно купить на круглосуточных точках. Но пить нельзя. Во фляге есть спирт, но им еще больше суток в зоне, если Пижон не запросится раньше.

Дженсен раскатал матрас и улегся, уставившись в темноту. Что их так тянет в эту беседку? Ей-богу, как Эверест для скалолазов. Дойти туда и поставить флаг, ну или надпись типа «Здесь был Джонни, бухал и радовался». Легенды Зоны рассказывали о шаре желаний, только кому повезло его увидеть – у тех не спросишь, правда это или нет. Родерик пропал без вести, даже неизвестно то ли в Зоне, то ли в стенах спецслужб. Безногий допрыгался со своими детками – сын его таки прирезал. А те, кого Родерик водил – по его словам там и остались, в беседке. Вот будет хохма, если Пижон реально шар найдет. Интересно, какие у него желания?

Дженсен часто водил туда клиентов, и каждый раз разочарованно потыкавшись в ограждения и даже проверив крышу, те уходили. Исполнение желаний им не светило. Шара не было. Байки это все.

Он спал очень чутко, и слышал сквозь сон, как Пижон вставал и пил воду. Хотел предупредить его, чтобы не отливал в помещении, но усталость брала свое, и он плюнул на собственные гигиенические заморочки. Не выводить же мальчика за ручку на улицу.

Внутренние часы скомандовали «Подъем». Дженсен приоткрыл глаза и включил подсветку на хронометре. Шесть часов. Пора.

Парень спал как младенец и даже улыбался во сне. Лицо было грязное, в потеках, и от уголка губ тянулась чистая дорожка. Видно слюнки пускал во сне. Дженсен завис над ним. Да уж, утро оно такое, предсказуемое. И стоит не только у него, но и у Пижона. Во рту опять появился горький привкус. Дженсен разозлился сам на себя, но отыгрался на парне, пнув его хорошо в плечо:

\- Вставай.

Пижон открыл один глаз, закрыл, потом открыл оба. И засмеялся, радостно демонстрируя белоснежные зубы, обошедшиеся стоматологу наверное в несколько седых волос, учитывая вечное ржание пациента. Вот что смешного, а? Видимо, вопрос каким-то образом отразился на его лице, потому что Пижон засмеялся еще громче:

\- Встал я, встал. Сквозь джинсы не очень видно, но встал.

Дженсен автоматом перевел взгляд на ширинку. Да уж, аналогичная херня. И тут же его дернули за шею вниз. Дженсен потерял равновесие и влетел носом прямо в матрас над плечом Пижона. Горячие руки огладили спину, влажный язык прошелся по шее, и в ухо довольно муркнули:

\- Со вчерашнего дня хотел…

Дженсен взвился над парнем:

\- Чего? – и увидел перед собой самую блядскую картинку за последние несколько лет. Растрепанная челка, блестящий в темноте схрона возбужденный взгляд и кончик языка, пробегающий по пересохшим тонким губам. И вот теперь стоит так, что верхний мозг отказывается не то что функционировать, а еще и забывает, что владельцу надо дышать. Приплыли…

Вернее отплыли, потому что не наклониться и не поцеловать было невозможно. Конечно «поцеловать» тут и не взлетало. На поцелуи это было также похоже, как гоночная машина на асфальтный каток. Несло, рвало, выламывало. Дженсен сам не понял, как вцепился в вихры на затылке и кусал Пижону губы, зализывая кровоточившие трещинки. И эта сука стонала и выгибалась, притираясь пахом. Адреналинщик хренов, трахнуться ему захотелось в Зоне. Это немного отрезвило. Дженсен отлепился, присел рядом и проговорил:

\- Придурок, мы в Зоне. Не провоцируй, если хочешь жить.

Пижон не остался в долгу:

\- А то что? Ебать будешь, пока не сдохну?

Дженсен озвучил все, что он думает о поведении озабоченных дебилов, их родителях и способе зачатия, в результате которых появляются такие экземпляры как Падалецки или Падалеки, как уж там его зовут.

Пижон обиделся:

\- Па-да-ле-ки – это первое. А второе – сам ты хорош, скотина недоебанная…

И получил по губам открытой ладонью. Охнул и заткнулся.

Дженсен встал:

\- Пора…

 

Дженсен выпотрошил оба рюкзака, проверил паек в столе. В полной тишине они позавтракали, и выбравшись из подвала, с наслаждением увидели чистое небо, без малейшей тучки. Зона приветствовала их, значит, пока они делали все, как она хотела.

Впереди были еще мили пути, но сейчас шагалось легко. Пада-как–его-там даже снял шарф, и повесил его на лямку рюкзака, и теперь это черно–серое знамя трепыхалось при каждом шаге. Череп и кости ему еще на лоб, и был бы пират вылитый, в его шапочке, больше напоминающей бандану.

К школьному стадиону они подошли через час. Дженсен скомандовал:

\- Стой!

Парень спросил:

\- Что, гаечки кидать будешь?

Дженсен фыркнул:

\- Ты чего обчитался, Пижон?

\- Кто-то? – парень даже вышел из-за спины, забыв о приказе стоять. – Я обчитался? Я так понимаю, ты мне прозвище придумал? На Писателя с Профессором не потянул, так теперь на Пижона откликаться?

Дженсен чувствовал себя все более неловко и сумел выдавить из себя примирительное:

\- Джаред, я ничего плохого не имел ввиду.

Пижон махнул рукой:

\- Проехали. Хорошо хоть не одно из тех слов, которыми ты меня утром обложил. Кидай свои гаечки и пошли.

Дженсен терпеливо объяснил:

\- Гайки – лишнее. Может прилететь в лоб за здорово живешь. Над небезопасными местами всегда воздушные аномалии. Поэтому вот это… - и в его руках появился бумеранг.

Они шли очень медленно. Дженсен каждые два-три фута бросал изогнутый кусок пластика и терпеливо дожидался, пока тот вернется ему в руки. Над футбольными воротами бумеранг пошел вниз и завертелся как волчок на месте. Дженсен схватил Пижона за рукав:

\- Ни с места.

Белый пластик швыряло как ненормальный, потом тихий гул начал вдавливаться в голову. Дженсен закричал:

\- Уши закрыть и на землю! - и рухнул вниз. Он знал, что будет дальше. Скосив глаза, он увидел, как парень пытается смотреть на бумеранг, и, отняв одну руку от головы, злобно сунул его лицом в стадионную траву. И в этот момент рвануло.

Дженсен завыл, чувствуя, как в ухо вдалбливаются мелкие иголочки и противно течет по шее теплый ручеек. Хорошо хоть рот успел открыть, а то перепонке хана была. Но все равно больно, сука.

Гул утих, и первое что почувствовал Дженсен, руки, переворачивающие его на спину и отдирающие его ладони от ушей.

\- Не трогай, - простонал он и услышал одним ухом, как Пижон приговаривает:

\- Тише, тише, мой хороший… Сейчас будет полегче…

Парень дальше бормотал, а Дженсен слушал и плыл в бархатных волнах его голоса: «…хороший мой… терпи… прости дурака…». Ненормальный. И Пижон, и Дженсен. Оба.

К уху прижалось что-то прохладное, потом легкий укол под кожу. Замораживает. Руки грамотные, уверенные, только чуть-чуть дрожат кончики пальцев у виска.

Дженсен пробормотал:

\- Нам надо идти. Здесь больница недалеко. Там гнездо мутантов. А кровушку они чувствуют за милю.

В поле зрения появилась лохматая голова:

\- Пять минут ничего не решают. Сейчас обезболивающие подействует, и пойдем.

Дженсен сел и буквально уткнулся носом в щеку не успевшего отстраниться Пижона:

\- Странный ты…

И услышал, вернее, почувствовал кожей, потому что правым ухом ничего не слышал:

\- Привыкай…

И действительно, что ему остается. Разве что пристрелить сразу, чтобы не мучился и его не мучил. Не пах так одуряюще, не дразнил, постоянно облизывая губы. Во рту горчило, немного, терпко так горчило. Дженсен запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо солнцу. Зона наказала. За что, спрашивается? За то, что оттолкнул парня утром? Херня, братцы. Не настолько она разумна. А может быть и поэтому. Парень идет за своими желаниями, а Дженсен его обламывает. Нет, сука, обломись сама. С желаниями не к нему. Он не джин из бутылки. Пусть ищет свой шар и ему все вываливает. У сталкера одна задача – довести. Он и доведет. Себя до ручки.

Пять минут были лишними. И ватный диск, который Пижон бросил на траву, сыграл свою кровавую роковую роль. На краю футбольного поля, где росли перекрученные аномальными штормами деревья, зашевелились неясные тени. Дженсен подскочил:

\- Бежим!

Насрать на аномалии. Лучше пусть порвет в куски, чем мутанты. Главное сейчас бежать. Станция метро недалеко, под землю эти твари не сунутся. Они вообще не любят далеко от гнезда отходить. В метро конечно жопа еще та, ошибок природы там хватает, но они хотя бы не такого размера и отстреливаются на раз.

Боже храни фармакологию! Заморозка качественная, и в ухе почти не стреляет. Пижон с его длинными ногами вырвался далеко вперед, и Дженсен миллион раз проклял все выкуренные в жизни сигареты, едва успевая за этой шустрой лошадью. Он орал ему, куда надо сворачивать, и слышал сзади топот. Догоняют, уже слышен запах. Тяжелый аммиачный запах страха и голода. Или это от него так пахнет. Ни фига, он не боится, по крайней мере, выстрелить в голову он всегда успеет. Сначала Пижону, потом себе. Так гуманнее для них обоих.

Перекошенная вывеска станции возникла из ниоткуда. Времени проверять аномалии не было, и Дженсен с разбега врезался в остановившегося Пижона, вталкивая его в крутящиеся двери:

\- К турникетам!

Перемахнув через сдвинутые лапы, они практически кубарем скатились по эскалатору. Оказавшись на платформе, Дженсен прохрипел:

\- Стой! Дальше они не пройдут.

Пижон наклонился и уперся руками в колени, переводя дыхание:

\- Уверен?

Дженсен кивнул. Парень недоверчиво зыркнул на него из-под челки, постоял еще несколько минут, переводя дыхание, потом ляпнул:

\- А я их даже рассмотреть не успел…

Дженсен сел на бетон:

\- Невелика потеря. На себя глянь, что-то общее есть.

Пижон заржал:

\- Бля, никак чувство юмора проснулось. А мне по топоту показалось – больше на тебя похоже.

Дженсен пригрозил:

\- Свое чувство юмора угомони, а?

Парень пожал плечами:

\- Ладно. Куда дальше?

Дженсен встал, проверил рюкзак и показал на туннель:

\- По шпалам, вперед и с песней.

С песней у них не получалось. Идти, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, в полной темноте, занятие не из увлекательных. Дженсен периодически пополнял запасы матерных слов, которыми Пижон характеризовал их путь и способ передвижения. Хоть в чем-то свои бонусы. Сталкеры – суровые мужики, и матерятся примитивно. А тут человек явно с фантазией и лингвистическим образованием. Особенно Дженсену понравился оборот про лампочку в заднице и сто десять вольт на яйца тем, кто так неровно укладывал шпалы. По мнению Пижона их укладывали наощупь, без света, и членом в дырке у другого рабочего. Если у него фантазия так же хороша в постели, то Дженсен был готов пересмотреть свои взгляды по поводу секса в Зоне.

Они вышли на платформу другой станции примерно через час. К этому времени Пижон выдохся и шел молча. Дженсен по кафелю узнал Центральный парк. Значит недалеко. Пересечь парковую зону, потом вниз к фуникулеру, а оттуда до беседки рукой подать. Символично ведь, что шар желаний появился по соседству с кинотеатром. Рядом с эдаким кусочком страны грез, где каждый мог уйти в выдуманный мир, где хоть ненадолго, но исполнялись желания страждущих и жаждущих.

Дженсен и Пижон прошли турникеты, и вышли на улицу. Солнце спряталось, небо снова заволокло тучами, и как только они сделали шаг из-под навеса станции, как ливанул дождь. Причем такой сплошной стеной, что даже дышать в этом потоке не представлялось возможным. Дженсен вздохнул:

\- Надо переждать.

Пижон пожал плечами.

\- Надо, значит, надо.

Покладистый какой. Умаялся по Зоне шариться, готов уже свою задницу приземлить хоть на пять минут, вот и соглашается. Дженсен отвлекся на дождь. Завораживает, блядь. Сквозь поток были видны деревья парка, вода искажала стволы, смешивала черную кору с зеленой листвой, выплакивала чудные сюрреалистические образы. Он стоял и смотрел, как плавится воздух в дымке мелких брызг, как сверкает мрамор на стенах станции. И сразу не понял, что это не вода. И когда Пижон попытался опереться рукой на стену, до Дженсена дошло. Он не успел. Только заорал и рванул на себя долговязое бестолковое тело. Но поздно. За длинными пальцами Пижона потянулась тонкая серебряная нить, тянулась и не отлипала. Дженсен оттаскивал, а она все не рвалась. Потом исчезла. Пижон поднес руку к глазам. На коже тонко поблескивало.

\- Что это?

Дженсен молчал. Потом вытолкал его под дождь, рванул с шеи шарф, и начал лихорадочно оттирать паутину с руки. Вода забивала дыхание, заливала глаза, и ему казалось, что серебро протаивает, исчезает. Но когда он посмотрел на Пижона, он увидел в его серо-карих глазах под мокрыми ресницами легкую светящуюся паутинку. И бросил ненужную тряпку в ноги.

Парень спокойно поднял размочаленный шарф и спросил:

\- Сколько?

Дженсен не услышал из-за шума воды, но понял:

\- Сутки. От силы.

Пижон улыбнулся, подошел поближе и сказал:

\- Успеем. Мы успеем.

Мокрые ресницы, мокрые губы, которые он теперь облизывал, не потому что они пересыхали, а потому что по ним струилась вода и мешала дышать и говорить. Сутки. Все, кто вляпывался в «серебрянку», держались не больше суток. А дальше просто останавливалось сердце. Самая милосердная выдумка Зоны. Господи, не дошли совсем ведь немного. Не довел. А ведь у парня были желания. И наверняка не примитивные. С деньгами, здоровьем и удачей Зона посылала на хер. Или в психушку. А Пижон чего-то хотел такого, что даже солнце им светило.

Дженсен притянул парня поближе, стащил дурацкую шапочку, похожую на бандану, и зарылся пальцами в промокшие волосы:

\- Чего ты хотел, Джаред?

Тот улыбнулся:

\- Я как в книжке. Той дурацкой книжке. Счастья. Для всех даром. Чтобы никто не ушел обиженным.

Дженсен уткнулся лбом в лоб, еще ближе притягивая к себе:

\- Врешь.

\- Вру, - Джаред согласно потерся лицом. - Потому что мы дойдем. И ты все узнаешь.

«Дойдем… дойдем… дойдем…» рефреном звучало в голове, и в глазах Джареда сияла паутинка. Дождь был теплым, сильным, и вдруг солнце пробилось сквозь потоки воды. Слепой дождь. Слепое подчинение. Под его губами вздрагивали тонкие губы, рот принимал и отдавал наслаждение. Дженсен пил из него как из серебряной чаши чистую освященную воду своих грез.

Ливень смывал с них одежду, уносил стыд и страх. Оставались руки и тела, разъединенные лишь потоками воды. Джаред стонал. Дженсен не слышал, он чувствовал стоны своей грудью, он нашел, где они рождаются, в выемке под горлом и проследил за ними языком до подбородка. Он ставил свои метки на груди парня, доказывая Зоне: «Хрен, не возьмешь, он мой». Джаред приник к его ключице, впился зубами, выпивая воду из нее, смешивая с кровью от укуса.

Красивый мой. Хороший. Такой желанный, такой покорный. Только паутинка по-прежнему лихорадочно блестит в его глазах. На руке уже ее нет. Ушла вглубь, и Дженсен идет за ней. Подготавливая, раскрывая, боясь и не боясь причинить боль. Отвык, забыл, все неловко, суматошно, но так знакомо. Джаред обнимает его, принимает, ловит каждое его движение. Как будто они занимаются этим уже много раз, а не впервые, здесь в Зоне, на мраморном пороге станции метро. Потоки дождя впечатывают Дженсена в тело под ним, подталкивают, задают ритм, а потом укрывают и согревают. Зона ликует, Зона смеется над ним, греет солнцем, высвечивает каждую вену, каждую родинку на теле Джареда, играет его прядями, размывая их по мрамору, ведет, подчиняет.

Любовь – она как сталкерство. Идешь по минному полю и ведешь за собой человека. Каждый шаг означает смерть или жизнь. Каждое движение, каждый поцелуй как брошенный бумеранг в аномалию. Сначала он возвращается в руки невредимый, а потом его закручивает в водовороте. Дженсен входит в свою аномалию, и снова вырывается. Джаред принимает его и отпускает. И Дженсен возвращается. Пока есть силы, пока есть мужество признаться самому себе, что еще чуть-чуть и разорвет на куски. И рвет, выносит, толчками выплескивается, и закладывает уши от собственного крика.

Дженсен скользит вниз, забирает в рот и выпивает полностью. Терпкий вкус, как виски. Как хороший виски в крутом баре, от которого легонько першит в горле, но хочется еще. Милосердного опьянения, которое не смоешь слепым дождем.

 

Ливень давно прекратился. Они просто лежали на теплом мраморе и не торопились. Как будто у них был вагон времени. Джаред прикорнул на груди у Дженсена, и Дженсен легонько взлохмачивал его шевелюру. Сохнуть будет долго, впрочем, как и одежда. А у них только сутки.

Дженсен смотрел на солнце, на блестящие капли воды, повисшие на козырьке крыши, и вспоминал. Проговорил про себя по строчке, а потом сказал вслух:

\- Это не из книги. Был когда-то старый фильм о Зоне. Там сталкер читал стихи.

Джаред поднял голову:

\- Фильм о Зоне?

\- Да он муторный такой. Там и про твой шар было.

\- В стихах?

\- Нет, в стихах было другое…

\- А ты помнишь?

\- Вот сейчас вспоминал. Не все, но вспомнил.

Солнце все также ярко светило, высушивало, грело, смешиваясь с теплым дыханием на груди. В последождевой озон легко уходили слова, без надрыва, словно Дженсен говорил о самом себе.

 

Всё, что сбыться могло,

Мне, как лист пятипалый,

Прямо в руки легло.

Только этого мало.

 

Жизнь брала под крыло,

Берегла и спасала.

Мне и вправду везло.

Только этого мало.

 

Листьев не обожгло,

Веток не обломало...

День промыт, как стекло.

Только этого мало.

 

Капли срывались с козырька и летели, сверкая в лучах света, оседая на коже мелкой пылью. Хотелось слизывать их бесконечно, но Зона в любой момент могла сменить милость на гнев. Они оба это понимали, но первым решился Джаред, поднялся и протянул руку, помогая встать:

\- Идем. Пока нам везет, но этого мало.

 

Они прошли парк по главной аллее, спустились под фуникулером и добрались до кинотеатра. Вот она, беседка. Когда кинотеатр еще работал, молодежь собиралась здесь в ожидании сеанса, пили колу, курили, пряча дым в рукав, кто-то втихаря попивал пиво. Странное место для исполнения желаний. Дженсен заразился уверенностью Джареда, что они найдут здесь шар. Но беседка была пуста. И стало безумно больно. Они не успеют вернуться, никто не поможет. Если сердце остановится, вряд ли пара уколов адреналина заставят его снова биться. Может, и заставят, но ненадолго.

Джаред прошелся по дощатому полу, потом повернулся к Дженсену:

\- Выйди.

Дженсен сделал шаг назад. Джаред сел в центре, скрестив ноги, и начал шептать. Дженсен не видел его лица, и не слышал одним ухом, поэтому, что говорит Джаред, понять было невозможно. Но парень вытянул вперед руку, и в его ладони засеребрились тонкие нити, сплетаясь в клубок.

В сталкерских байках говорили, что шар золотой, почти пурпурный. А он вот какой. Звонкий, сияющий небесным светом, сплетенный из желаний. И Джаред тихо сказал что-то. Шар раскрылся как цветок у него на ладони, и тонкие лучики побежали по беседке, ширясь, раздвигая пространство. Дженсен шагнул навстречу свету, и выдохнул, единственное, что ему пришло в голову в этот момент:

\- Пусть он живет. Пусть никто не уйдет…

Полыхнуло нестерпимой молнией, заволокло, сбило, и Дженсен рухнул в сверкающую пустоту.

 

Теплый ветерок за окном. Тонкие шторки с овечками и соленый запах моря. Дженсен открыл глаза и понял, что он лежит обнаженный на большой кровати. Мягкое солнце освещало комнату и выхватывало каштановые прядки в шевелюре человека, сидящего у окна в плетеном кресле.

Дженсен приподнялся:

\- Джаред?

Пижон обернулся к нему. Нет, не пижон. Не было в нем уже ничего пижонского. Просто уставший пацан, Пада-как-там-его. Живой, теплый, бросившийся к нему и прижавшийся всем телом.

Дженсен вцепился в него, заглядывая в глаза. Паутинки не было. Несколько лопнувших сосудов и покрасневшие веки, вот и все.

\- Где мы?

Джаред помог ему встать, и они подошли к окну. Белый пляж, спокойное синее море, пальмы, качающиеся в такт ветру:

\- Флорида, Дженсен, банальная Флорида…

Дженсен засмеялся:

\- Ты загадал Флориду, мудак?

Джаред посерьезнел:

\- Нет. Я загадал счастье. Не даром, Дженс, даром ничего не бывает. Но никто ведь не ушел обиженным.

Дженсен притянул к себе Джареда за непослушные вихры и поцеловал.

\- И чем будем расплачиваться, за твое «не даром»?

\- Собой, Дженс, только собой. Мы теперь не принадлежим сами себе.

Дженсен понял его. Зона связала их, переплела их желания и души. Кто они теперь друг без друга? Может это и хорошо. Сталкер – тоже несвобода. Причем жестко ограниченная колючей проволокой. Пусть они теперь друг для друга будут колючей проволокой.

Они целовались, стоя у окна, и морской бриз обдувал их обнаженные тела.

 

Зона глубоко вздохнула, проверила пляж, немного пригасила солнце и выстроила рядом с домом небольшой бар. Парни заслужили. Никто не уходит из Зоны обиженным. Никто вообще не уходит…

И в углу комнаты замерцала серебряная паутинка…


End file.
